Begin Again: Final Goodbyes
by AquaRose77
Summary: With Mass in Mullingar and Alicia as the current Alpha, the girls have to find away to become closer than ever when they find out that Kristen , Dylan and Claire are moving away in a month.
1. Summary

This is just a summary... like the back of the actual novels. Just to let you know what exactly will happen. Tell me what you think!

**SOTM: The Story of Us by Taylor Swift**

**QOTM: "Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate, but that we are powerful beyond measure. it is our light, not our darkness, that most frightens us. As we let out own light shine, we unconsciously give others permission to do the same." - Marianne Williamson**

**"I have hidden your word in my heart, that I might not sin against you." (Psalm 119:11)**

* * *

**Massie Block: **The former Alpha at OCD, now the striving Alpha at the Mullingar Academy for Talented Students (MATS). Her talent? Singing.

**Alicia Rivera: **The current Alpha at OCD and her superiority is challenged by a group of Wannabes. Would this have happened if Mass were there?

**Dylan Marvil: **After 'Marvilous Marvils', she became one of the biggest stars ever. All that starts to fade when she learns they have a month before relocating to New Zealand to shoot a movie, "The Awakening".

**Kristen Gregory: **Finally recognized for her soccer skills. How will she tell the girls she is moving to England in a month on a sports scholarship to a prestigious soccer academy, Bridgeway Training School (BRITS)?

**Claire Lyons: **Still going strong with Cam and feels as though everything is just peachy. Until she learns that her dad got promoted and she needs to move back to Florida in a month.


	2. Chapter 1

**'Ello! How are ya? Sorry for taking so long :( enjoy!**

* * *

**SOTM: Moments by One Direction**

**QOTM: The best way to prepare for life is to begin to live. - Elbert Hubbard**

**"This is the confidence we have in approaching God: that if we ask anything according to his will, he hears us." (1 John 5:14) **

* * *

**Mullingar Academy for Talented Students (MATS)**

**Principal's Office**

**Monday, November 20****th****, 2013**

**12:29 pm**

**Massie's POV**

I sit impatiently in front of Principal O'Connor's desk, waiting for her to finish checking up on my documents. I am a bit nervous, however, when she starts sifting through my Octavian Country Day file. Maybe getting expelled and getting suspended was not the best thing to do in Westchester. "A suspension and expulsion?" she asks.

"Yes, please, Madam." I file my nails and wait for her to finish.

Principal O'Connor straightens the papers and places them back in the folder, which she puts on her desk. "Well, Ms Block, it seems as though you need double English."

"Double English?" _Ehmagawsh_, ew. "My English is _perf_."

"Using words like _perf _and _totes _is essay writing and speech is simply not good English."

"Hmmm, is that all?"

"Yes. Here is your student ID card and your student iPad." She hands me a little rectangular shaped card and a sleek new iPad. _Ehmagawsh, totes _cool. "The card will allow you to get into classrooms, lunch and your dorm room. The iPad has your class schedules and everything else you need to know. Now, run along and don't be late."

I get up, tote bag and all, and flitter out of the office. However, I check my reflection in the mirror before I head out. In my Michelle Mason two-tone jersey dress and black flats, I look _ahb-solutely _marvellous. I wish the girls are here to rate me. After re-applying my Candy Glossip Girl, I consult my iPad and make my way to the lunch hall, where I use my ID card to enter the room. Tables, chairs, microphones, speakers and musical instruments take up most of the space in the room, and the front part is virtually a stage. My guess is that this is also the auditorium. Sort of, anyway.

The iPad tells me that I am in Dorm 14, along with Kimberly O'Neil, Leigh McDonnell, Melanie Gibson and Tarannika Reilly. I spot their table, walk to it and sit down. Thankfully, my mother decided to pack me lunch. Before I even lift the fork to my mouth, a group of girls in pink walk up to me and eye me as though I am a deadly animal. "How may I help you?" I ask.

"I am Camille," a blonde – _ahb-viously _the leader – says, "and these are Anna, Lisa and Mariah." She points to a brunette, a blonde and a redhead respectively. "We are the rulers of this school, apart from the guys, and since you are fresh meat, you gotta talent for your food."

"Um, no thank you," I say.

Suddenly, chants of, "Talent for your food! Talent for your food!" fill the cafeteria.

"Well," I say as I stand up, "we are a talented student school."

I head up to the stage and grab a microphone. There is a DJ Booth there, and a white-haired girl is operating it.

"Please play… Track 576."

"No problem."

The track starts – thank goodness, I know the song – and I begin to sing.

"…If I ruled the world!"

When I finish, the entire cafeteria population is jumping up and down, dancing, cheering and clapping. The DJ girl says to me, "That was good. I am Emma Landry, by the way." She does not sound Irish… or even British.

"Massie Block, pleased to meet you."

The bell rings, and Emma and I wait behind before exiting the cafeteria. "I guess I'll see you around," she says.

"Yes," I reply. "Bye."

We exchange a hug and dorm numbers, and then she heads off to the Engineering Lab. I have to consult my iPad yet again. Since my talent is listed as singing, I have vocal lessons in Room 4B with Ms Adams. When I get there, the place is full, except for an empty seat next to a shaggy-haired, blue-eyed boy. Ms Adams points me to the seat, and I gladly go and sit there. He looks cute.

"Hello," he says. "I'm Aiden McKinley."

"Massie Block."

I turn away coyly – not offering any more information – and focus more on what Ms Adams is saying, when I am really watching Aiden. He's no Derrington, but he seems just as good. Plus, he must be a HART, if he goes to this school. This school is turning out to be all right. Emma seems nice, and Camille and her posse seem like competition for me. It was easy enough becoming the Alpha at OCD; I can _nawt _imagine how nice it would be to become the MATS Alpha. Speaking of Alpha-statuses, I wonder how Alicia is finding it being Alpha. I never quite told her the secret to being a good Alpha before I left.

Ms Adams' voice breaks me away from my _ahb-solutely _important thoughts. "Ms Block, I was wondering if you would please come up and demonstrate what I just said." I really should learn to pay more attention. Aiden has written something on a piece of paper he slips to me. 'She was talking 'bout holding notes. Just sing the end part of _The Prayer_.'

I look at him with a look that hopefully says 'Thanks', and I head to where Ms Adams is standing. "Um, I'll just demonstrate by singing a piece from _The Prayer_." She nods and I continue.

"Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be  
Safe."

Thank you, Celine Dion. Ms Adams actually looks quite impressed. "Great job, Ms Block, you may return to your seat."

"Thank you," I whisper to Aiden as I sit down."

"It was no problem, Massie. I heard you from the other side of the caf. You weren't bad at all."

"Thanks again."

Oh, this school seems marvellous.

* * *

**The Gregory House**

**Kristen's Room**

**Monday, November 20****th****, 2013**

**6:29 am**

**Kristen's POV**

I lie on my bed and look at the ceiling, fully dressed and waiting for Alicia's driver to come and take me to school. I wear a red tied shirt, denim shorts and my signature black Converse. Lying on my bed always makes me think. I think of my _ah-mazing_ friends at OCD and of Mass is Ireland. Oh, Massie. The best Alpha that OCD could have ever asked for. She just has this aura around her that makes people do whatever she says.

I smile at that thought, and then frown when I think of Alicia Rivera. Alicia had it difficult, trying to keep the barrier between the LBRs and TPC, but May and her stupid group of Wannabes make it like looking for gold in a diamond mine.

Dylan Marvil crosses my mind next, also known as the star of _Marvilous Marvils. _All the fame drove her to the top, and now she thinks that she's above the rest of us. Before I even have time to think about Claire, my mother storms up to my room and swings the door open. "Kristen, Alicia is here! Hurry up!"

I grab my silver Kate Spade messenger bag and head out to the car, Alicia is there, smiles and all. She looks gorgeous in a green dress and a pair of green heels. Her lovely hair is in a side braid.

We head to the Block Estate, because Claire and her family stay there. After Claire, we pick up Dylan, and then we go to school.

A meeting is held by the time we get there. All the girls are in the auditorium, so we slip in unnoticed and take seats at the back. Principal Tish is standing up front talking about things that should probably concern me, but I focus more on my phone. Mass is bound to text any minute. Thank goodness it's on silent.

**MassGurl: Ehmagawsh, I love it here in M, I. C'est tres beau.**

**AmieG: Lucky you. Tish is giving a speech.**

**MassGurl: Hehe, sucks for you. I sit next to this TOTAL HART! 4lw-**

**AmieG: Dang, he is cute! GTG, Myner looking my way.**

* * *

**Pizza Hut**

**The Back Table**

**Monday, November 20th, 2013**

**4:17 pm**

**Alicia's POV**

We all sit at our usual back table at Pizza Hut, but it does not feel the same without Mass. Ever since she left, Derrick has been pretty down. He only talks to Cam and Josh… and sometimes, Chris, Kemp and Griffin. I feel bad for him.

The waitress comes over. "What would you guys like to have today?"

"Um, that will be three Sprites, six Cokes and one Fanta," I say. Then, I look over at Derrick's sleep and sugar deprived face. "Actually, make that seven Cokes."

"Okay." She jots it down and walks away.

"Derrick," Dylan says, "you gotta talk to us. Please?"

"What's the point?" he asks. Finally, a breakthrough. "Mass is gone. She's the only girl I ever really trusted, and now she's gone. Everything just reminds me of her."

"Like what?" Kristen asks.

"Everything does. For instance, sitting at this table because it reminds me of her sitting next to me. Anytime we play a match, I keep looking to the stands to where she used to sit and cheer me on. "

"Wow," I say. That is probably the longest that I have heard him talk since.

The waitress appears with our drinks and asks, "Anything to eat?"

I open my mouth to answer, but Derrick speaks before I do. "No, but thanks."

She disappears and I share the drinks accordingly. Being Alpha, I have to take care of my people. Let's see… "Kristen, Dylan and I have the Sprites, Claire has the Fanta, Derrick has two Cokes and the rest of you each have one."

Everyone starts drinking and disperses into little groups. Derrick looks undeniably miserable, so I tell Josh to talk with Chris as I make my way around the table to sit beside him. He looks up at me and then looks down at his untouched drinks.

"Come on," I plead, "you need it. I don't want you to be hypoglycaemic."

"Hypo-what?" He looks more confused than miserable.

"Your blood sugar is too low. Please drink."

He takes a sip, then the sips transition to gulps, and before I know it, he finishes his drinks.

"I feel better now, thanks."

"No problem. I'm just glad that your face has blood in it."

"How do you know about all that blood sugar stuff? No offense, but you don't seem like the medicine type to me, if you get what I mean."

"My older sister is majoring in medicine. Whenever she comes home, she brings back so many books. Most times, when I get bored, I read them, so, yeah."

"You have an older sister? I never knew this."

"She lives in Spain most of the time, so none of you guys really know her."

He laughs. "There is still so much to learn about you, Alicia."

"I guess so."

"How's being Alpha at OCD like?"

"Not good." I groan. "May, the new student, is too _ah-nnoying _for words. She actually makes the LBRs think that they can be friends with us. And I can't help that think that this would never have happened if Mass were here."

"Don't worry. Very soon, it'll blow over."

"I hope so."

* * *

**MATS**

**Dorm #14**

**Tuesday, November 21****st****, 2013**

**12:08 am**

**Massie's POV**

My phone vibrates in the middle of the night. Honestly, you would think that people would have respect for my well-deserved beauty rest. I check my Caller ID: Derrington.

"Hello," I say.

"Um, hey, Mass. Hope I didn't wake you up. I read all about the six-hour time difference."

"Oh, no, not really." Yes, Derrick, you actually did wake me up.

"Okay. I just wanted to know how you were coping in Ireland."

"Uh, it's great, thanks."

"Alright, talk to you later. Bye."

He hangs up and I cannot go back to sleep. Instead, I slip on a pair of fluffy, bathroom slippers, a pink robe and sneak out of the dorm room. There is a sliver of white light up ahead, so I head toward it. When I get there, I see Aiden sitting on the ground, cross-legged, and it seems as though he is meditating… or sleeping of some sort. However, he spins around and says, "Hi, Massie."

"Hey, Aiden," I say as I sit beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here sometimes just to clear my head and relax. Why are you here?"

"My… friend called me and I couldn't sleep afterwards."

"Your friend called you at midnight?"

"Yes, but he doesn't like in the UK or anything, he lives in the States."

"Oh, okay, that's good to know. Is he a really close friend?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Alright. Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you. Your school seems like a fun place."

"I guess it is. What class do you have first period?"

"I have double English. What about you?"

"I do too. Can I walk you there?"

"Sure, just hope I wake up early enough." We both chuckle. "How did you get here?" I ask.

"The boys' building is connected to this building, so we sneak in through passageways a lot. The view and serenity of this place is better than at the boys' building."

"Do you get caught coming/crawling here?"

"Not really. I mean, we usually do this at night, so most teachers are asleep."

"Aren't there night wardens or matrons?"

"I guess so, but I never see them."

"Oh, okay, that's cool. Well, I think I should be heading back."

"Oh, yeah, me too. See you around."

He and I get up; he goes to whichever passage he came through and I go sneak back into Dorm 14. As soon as I rest in my bed, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I look and see that it is Tarannika.

"How may I help you?" I ask.

"Please, stay away from Aiden. Camille has had her eye on him for a while."

"And, you're her messenger, right?"

"No, but I want nothing embarrassing to happen to you. You seem cool."

* * *

**Ah, it feels so good to finally be uploading this! I worked on this for so many days! Hehe, I hope you enjoy!**

**God bless!**

**Amika :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**I have a problem! I keep slashing chapters in half :( I am so sorry!**

* * *

**SOTM: Tattoo by Jordin Sparks**

**QOTM: Trust the dreams for hidden in them is the gate to eternity. - Kahlil Gibran**

**"Dear friends, let us love one another, for love comes from God. Everyone who loves has been born of God and knows God." (1 John 4:7)**

* * *

**Octavian Country Day**

**Geometry Class**

**Tuesday, November 21****st****, 2013**

**8:51 am**

**Claire's POV**

Madame T stands in front of the class, talking about angles and surface area, but I stare out of the window. My mom mentioned something about coming to see me around nine o'clock, that she has some news.

"Ms Lyons, would you like to come and solve this?" I snap back to reality and notice that there is a rather long and complicated looking problem on the board, about how if the surface area of a triangular prism is _x_, then the sum of the angles would be… _blah, blah, blah_.

Thankfully, Vice Principal Arianna walks into the classroom and says, "Sorry to interrupt you, but I'm looking for Ms Claire Lyons."

"That's me," I say as I stand up and grab my bag.

"Your mother is waiting for you in the school's parking lot."

She walks out and I shoot Madame T a huge smile before leaving. As I walk down the hallways, I can't help but miss Massie. I finally get to the parking lot, where I see my mother's gold Prius is waiting. When I get inside, I see Todd.

"Hey, Mom," I say. "What's the news?"

"Well, your father got a job promotion…"

"Yeah, elaborate a little, please."

"He got a job promotion on Florida."

"No way! How are we going to visit him if he's all the way in Florida?"

"Claire," Todd says, surprisingly calm. "We're all moving back to Florida."

Those six words sting like poison. How can we move back to Florida, where I'm virtually a nobody? At least, here, people know who I am. I don't wanna change any of that.

"On the bright side," she says, "we'll be living in a mansion."

"Mom, we already live _in _a mansion," Todd says. "I'm outta here."

He opens the door and steps out, as simple as that. I can choose to do that, but I don't want to make my mom sadder than she is now. I can tell that she also isn't comfortable with this whole Florida thing, but she's putting on a brave face.

"I'll get him." I go out and find him sitting on the steps of OCD.

"I don't want to move," he says, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"I don't want to either, but this is a big opportunity for Dad. As kids, we have to support him. Mom doesn't want to move any more than we do, but we have to. It's just a part of life."

"Yeah, well this part of life sucks."

"It sure does. Besides, it can't be that bad. I'm sure we'll have tons of time to pack."

"Claire, we move to Florida in a month."

"Oh."

* * *

**The Marvil Estate**

**Living Room**

**Tuesday, November 21****st****, 2013**

**8:53 am**

**Dylan's POV**

My mom calls me into her room. I hope that she's going to explain to me why I'm _nawt _in school. Although, acting stars shouldn't go to school in the first place. That _is_ why we have tutors, right?

As soon as I walk into her room, a stylist pops out and powders my face, touches up my lip-gloss and ruffles my hair. I am about to question her, but I see the cameras in the background. The lead camera operator gives me the 'rolling' gesture, and I put a huge fake smile on my face. Though, I don't understand why we are rolling. M-squared (_Marvilous Marvils_) ended already.

"Dylly, darling, it is so nice to see you." She air kisses me twice.

"But, Mo-o-om, you saw me earlier!" I give the cameras a huge smile. "Why did you call me?"

"Well, darling, you know how successful _Marvilous Marvils _was, right?"

"Yes, Mom, I know."

"Well, the producers thought it would be nice to have a sequel."

"What _about _the sequel?"

"They thought that they'd shoot some in Westchester, and then we'll relocate to New Zealand."

"New Zealand? You mean, Oceania's New Zealand?"

"Yes, darling, isn't that awesome?"

"Mhmm, yeah, it totally is."

I head downstairs and sit myself in front of my to-go snack bar, which holds almost every chocolate and candy known to man. Taking a _Mars _bar, I eat it slowly and savour the taste. I appreciate every single bite and every flavour that explodes magically on my tongue.

There is a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see my favourite camera operator. He's my age, and he's into the whole filming gig because of his uncle.

"Can I sit?" he asks. His name is Jake.

"Sure, and you can help yourself to anything in the bar."

"Thanks." He sits, grabs a packet of white chocolate _Maltesers _and begins eating.

"You like them?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're my favourite."

"Really? They're my favourite too!"

"That's cool. Dyl, you seem bugged out about the relocation."

"I am, because I have my life planned out here already. In addition, there are my friends. Actually, I think I've been a snob to them ever since the success of M-squared. _Ehmagawsh_, I can't believe that I've been so blind. I hope they don't hate me."

"Don't worry, Dyl, no one could hate you." He flashes me a smile.

"You don't understand. I've been a complete _biatch_, and I have only a short period of time to apologize. When are we leaving?"

"In a month, I think."

"A month? That's not enough time to do _anything_!"

"Calm down, Dyl, I'll help you do whatever you want."

"You will? _Ehmagawsh_, thank you so much!" I give him a hug, startling him because I hardly ever "physically" associate myself with anyone, not even my own mother.

"When do we begin?"

"Right now, let's go!" I grab his hand and pull him upstairs to my room, making him drop his half-finished packet of _Maltesers_. "Don't worry," I say as I hear his complaints. "I have the same bar in my room."

We reach my bedroom and I exclaim, "Honey, I'm home!" My little puppy, Clarisse, runs to me and jumps into my outstretched arms. She nuzzles her head into my chest, and I look over my room. The walls are white-ish, well, the living room section of my room. There is a flat screen plasma TV mounted on the wall and a home speaker system, which rests on a black chest of drawers (cabinet) with white outlines and legs and silver handles. Pictures of me, Ryan, Jamie, my mom and my friends hang on the walls. There is a glass table in the centre of the room with many copies of _Us Weekly_, _People_, _(Teen) Vogue_, _Billboard_ and _Seventeen_. There also white leather couches, floor-length windows and a great view, with green curtains.

I lead Jake to a green door with a golden knob and open it. _"Voila, ma chambre." _The walls are painted red, and there is a huge queen-sized bed with a red duvet and red pillows. There is a gold and diamond chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling, and a picture of pink flowers, split into four pieces at the head of my bed. There are red curtains, windows that are ¾ (three-quarters) in length and red and white speckled carpeting. On the left side of the room is a huge bookcase, filled with DVDs, instead of actual books, and opposite that is my collection of CDs. Below that are my laptop and my Mac. Beside the bed is a built-in desk that continues all the way to the end of the wall. There is another bookcase above my bed, which contains actual books.

I collapse onto my bed, Clarisse licking my face, and Jake sits on the chair in front of the white desk. "This is breath-taking," he says. "Where do people find the time to design this?"

"But, wait," I say like an infomercial person, "there's more." I enter a code into a keypad installed on the bed, and a part of the wall slides back to reveal a very big walk-in closet, complete with designer everything."

He gasps and pretends to faint. "This is unbelievable."

"I know, right? Now, we have to make invites first."

"Invites for what?"

"For the apology party, of course… not to forget the going away party."

I open a drawer underneath my bed and bring out sample invitation cards. "This is gonna take a while."

* * *

**MATS**

**Biology Lab**

**Tuesday, November 21****st****, 2013**

**9:22 am**

**Emma's POV**

I walk into the Biology lab, trying to collect my wits about me. I've just received a very long, very boring lecture from my Maths teacher – make that teachers, with an _'s'_. I see Massie sitting alone, so I sit beside her.

"Hello, Emma." She smiles. "I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" I ask.

"Back at my old school in New York, I was the Alpha."

"The Al-_what_?"

"Al-_pha_. It basically means that I was virtually the ruler of my school. Camille and her _fun-bunch _don't seem qualified to be Alpha's and what not, so I want to show her how it's done."

"That seems cool."

"Meet me at my dorm after school, and we'll discuss it. You can be my Beta."

"Be-_who_?"

"I'll explain when it to you when you come."

Our biology teacher, Mr Maldone, catches out attention. "Miss May-see Block, please come up and identify the following organs." He gestures to a cut-open frog in front of him.

"It's Massie, as in _classy_." She wrinkles her nose and smiles at me. "Wish me luck."

As she makes her way to the front in a black and grey AllSaints Rubik dress, black AllSaints Jules biker boots, and a brown and black Polanski tote bag, I notice half the male population in the class staring at her, drooling a little bit just to act a tad _déclassé_. I also notice Camille shooting daggers at her.

To my surprise, Massie names all the organs correctly, and Mr Maldone is impressed. She comes back to her seat, a huge smile on her face… again. However, she doesn't share her master plan with me and doodles in her notebook. I take the time to 'drop-in' on what Camille and her people are talking about. I can't hear the full conversation, but I catch the phrases _'Sing-off' _and _'in one week'_. Mass could totally go and sign up for that. I can't believe I forgot what we normally have our sing-off, the talent show and then Winter Formal before we close. There are usually scouts at the first two events.

"Massie," I say, poking her in the ribs.

"Yes?" Her head snaps up from her doodles.

"There's a sing-off in a week, you should totally sign up."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You can sing a duet with a guy, possibly Aiden…"

"Done." She laughs a little. "You had me at _duet_."

"Great, we can go and sign you up. The sheet is outside the theatre hall."

"That's nice. Emma, what's your talent?"

"I love to invent, re-create and re-program. I also DJ, because no one is eager enough to pick up the _damn_ manual, not even our photographic memory students." I bring out an iPhone… or what _used _to be an iPhone.

"What is this?" she asks.

"I call it the emPhone, because I took it apart and re-made it, my way."

"This is _ah-mazing_. It's sensitive, blazingly fast and has high res quality. I give it a ten."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and I think that you should manufacture these and sell them. That would be putting your talent to good use, no?"

"You're absolutely right. Anyway, back to the sing-off business… you do realize that you'll have to get to Aiden before Camille does, right?"

"Camille sings?"

"And she dances. And she does everything else in between."

"Wow."

"Yes. By the way, what duet song _will _you sing?"

"I have a few in mind, all duets of course, and they're male and female. Here, take a look."

She hands me her notebook, which I thought she was doodling in, and I see that she has written – drawn – the names of songs and those who sang them.

_Half of My Heart – John Mayer & Taylor Swift_

_Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran_

_The Last Time – Taylor Swift & Gary Lightbody_

_Two Is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls & Taylor Swift_

While I look over the songs – and I see that she has graciously provided lyrics – I over-hear Camille say to her people, "I just texted Aiden to sing with me, and he said yes" while waving her phone in the air.

"Um, Mass, there's a slight change of plans."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Camille asked Aiden by text and he said yes."

"He did? That's a bummer; I really wanted to sing. Ah, well, all's good."

"_All's good? All's good?_"

"Yes, all's good."

"Oh my goodness." I shake my head. "David, come over here," I say to a brown-haired boy, blue-eyed boy.

"Oh, hey, Em, what's up?"

"My friend, Massie, needs a partner for the sing-off, so will you be her partner?"

"Of course, anything for you." He ruffles my hair and pulls up a chair to sit next to Massie. "Hi, Massie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, thanks." She looks up at him and does a double take. "Em, who is this?"

"This is David, my friend."

"Now, now, Emma, there's no need to hide it. Do I make you _that _embarrassed?" He puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead. "I'm her _best _friend. I've known this girl since I could crawl."

I glare at him, but only so Massie can see. She giggles and raises an eyebrow, as though to tell me that she has very interesting ideas about David. "He also sings," I add, "so he can be your partner in the sing-off."

"You will?" she asks.

"Of course, like I told Em. What songs do we have in mind?"

"There." I hand him Massie's notebook.

"They're not bad. I don't mind, so you choose."

"Um, okay, Em, pick a number from one to four."

"Four," I say.

"Then _Two Is Better Than One,_" she says.

"Great. When do we begin?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow." He smiles at her, kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, _Love you_ before returning to what he was doing.

Massie smiles at me again. "Looks like someone has a boy-crush."

"I do not," I protest. "Do I?"

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed. It's two am here, where I live, and I'm so tired :(**

**God bless**

**xxx**

**Amika :)**


End file.
